


Forty Minutes

by KingOfExplodoKills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Suga and Daichi are freshmen, This is so cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfExplodoKills/pseuds/KingOfExplodoKills
Summary: At first it was a coincidence, but Sugawara and Daichi really enjoyed each other's company. That's why they kept appearing forty minutes before the training every single day.





	Forty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> DaiSuga is my shipp and I will go down with it, fight me.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Three weeks has passed by, and it was already like a routine for them.

Everyday, forty minutes before the training, there they were, training together, just the two of them. It was a funny coincidence at first, but they just kept doing it everyday. They liked each other’s company, they had the same objectives, the same hopes. Hopes that their senpais didn't seem to have anymore.

“So, you really do think that’s possible?” Sugawara asked, sitting on the floor, with a water bottle in his hands. “Getting the team to be like it was in the past?”

Daichi sighed, laying his weight on one of his hands, that rested by his side.

“Well, it’s not an easy task, actually,” he admitted, “but not impossible. Our senpais seem to be really unmotivated, but I think we can get them their hopes back, with time. But I can’t do this alone, are you with me?” Daichi stood up in his feet, extending one hand to Sugawara, who took it with a smirk.

“Count on me!”

It was a little miscalculation, or maybe his legs were just a bit tired, but in the moment Sugawara pulled his hand in order to stand up, his feet slid and the silver haired boy was sent directly to the floor.

Or at least he _would’ve_ been sent directly to the floor. If Sawamura didn't hold him in his arms. Their chest together, and Daichi’s hands on his back, holding firmly.

Sugawara’s eyes widened as he realized the situation he was in. Daichi was holding him. _Tightly. Close._

Three weeks since they begun appearing forty minutes earlier for the training. Three weeks since they begun this friendship. But it has been less time since Sugawara realized he liked Daichi. Not like as a friend, as he thought at first. No. He _liked_ Sawamura.

And at that moment they were _really_ close. And Koushi didn’t know what to do, what to say, or even how to release himself from that condition. Because he knew he couldn't stay there for long. It would be weird, wouldn't it?

But Daichi didn’t seem to think it was weird at all, since he did nothing to release the silver haired boy from his arms. In fact, Koushi believed for an instant have seen Daichi leaning closer to him. Or maybe it was just his imagination playing with him once again. Daichi’s hands gripped Koushi stronger against him, and _yes_ , he _was_ getting closer.

And in that moment, Sugawara freaked out. Not loudly. Not even visibly. But his head was a real mess. So he kinda acted by impulse when he turned his gaze to the floor, using his hands to move away from Daichi.

“Thank you”, he mumbled as he stepped back.

Daichi didn’t move. He was a little startled. Maybe he didn't expect Suga from moving away. Or maybe he just didn't expect _himself_ from moving forward.

He cleared his throat, seeming to wake from his trance. His eyes avoided Suga as much as he could.

“S-sorry”, he said, stepping back, the word getting Sugawara’s attention once more.

“It’s… it’s okay. No reason to apologize for. You kinda saved me.” He smiled brightly.

Daichi saw that smile by the corner of his eyes and quietly wished he wasn't looking away at all.

Sugawara’s smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he wanted to say it. He _was_ going to say it, but in the very moment he opened his mouth, three of his senpais got into the gymnasium, laughing at something one of them said previously.

 

>> <<

 

It has been a week.

_Maybe he'll come today…_

Daichi thought as he got into the gymnasium. The _empty_ gymnasium.

_Well… maybe tomorrow._

Sugawara was avoiding him. He knew it. He screwed up. He still couldn’t believe he tried to fucking kiss Sugawara. And now he didn't show up for a week. He never had anything that told him Suga liked him. He never even had anything that told him Suga liked _men_. So yeah, he was really stupid.

After training a little by himself, – and giving up, after realizing he just looked pathetic – Daichi just sat there and waited for the others to come.

He missed Suga. They didn't know each other for more than three months, and they just started to really talk four weeks ago, when they begun training together. But he already missed him.

_How pathetic._

He wasn’t even _in love_ with Suga. He just liked him. He _really_ liked him. He liked to talk to him, listen to what he had to say, and Daichi never felt like this before. And he screwed up.

Why couldn’t he just give priority to their friendship? Why couldn't he wait just enough to know if Suga felt the same? And maybe, _just maybe_ , get his heart little by little, if he didn't.

Didn't take long till the others got in the gymnasium, and the training begun.

Suga was still avoiding to even look at him. And it hurt. He wanted to talk. _Explain. Apologize._ But he just didn’t know how.

“Suga!” he called, maybe he could toss to him and Daichi could pretend everything was fine.

Except that Suga didn't listen to him.

“Suga-kun!” one of their senpais shouted from the other side of the court, and this time he listened.

_Well, maybe another time…_

 

>> <<

 

Suga knew that he was an idiot.

He realized it in the minute he ran away from Daichi in the week before.

Naturally, when the guy you like tries to kiss you, you kiss him, right? Well, apparently not for Sugawara Koushi. Because he was an idiot.

He wanted to talk, clarify things. He wanted things to go back to what it was. But for that, he needed to take a step, and he was still not brave enough for that.

“Suga!” he heard his name, as he was leaving the classroom.

He looked at the direction where the voice came from, and Daichi was smiling.

 _Well, maybe_ he _can take the first step…_

“Wanna practice?” he asked, smiling softly and lifting a hand, the key to the gymnasium on his finger.

Sugawara nodded, the corners of his lips lifting.

So they trained for more than an hour straight, without talking much.

“So, I wanted to ask you,” Sugawara said, sitting on the floor, “why do you always ask me to serve to you? I mean, Azumane is way better than I am.”

Daichi laughed.

“You sure are oblivious” he said.

Sugawara lifted an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, first: you are very good at this, don’t ever think the other way. And second: even if Azumane was better than you – which he isn’t, because you are both great – I would still ask you to do this, since this extra practice is just an excuse.”

“An excuse?”

Daichi lowered his eyes.

“Look, I do believe that our team can be awesome if we try hard, but it’s not gonna work if we are the only ones trying really hard, so yeah, it’s an excuse.”

“You still didn’t explain how can this be an excuse.”

“I just… want to spend more time with you.” Daichi said, looking at Sugawara’s wide eyes. “Because I think you’re funny, and cute, and beautiful, and talking to you is just so easy, so I can’t help but want to do this all the time.”

“You-”

“When you ran away last week, and stopped coming at the time you used to, I realized that I screwed up, so I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“I didn’t stop coming because I was embarrassed.” Sugawara replied. “I mean, I was, but not because of you. Because of _myself_. Because I ran away, and I just didn’t know how to look at you, but I really didn't want to ran away, I just freaked out.”

Daichi looked away from his gaze.

“You freaked out because I tried to do something without your consent, and-”

“Just because you didn’t ask for my consent, doesn’t mean you don’t have it.” Sugawara said quickly.

Daichi stared at him.

“What?”

But Suga didn’t answer. He just leaned closer, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Daichi’s. And it was like butterflies and flowers blooming inside his stomach.

Daichi closed his eyes too. He put his hands in Suga’s hips, feeling him slightly opening his mouth. Daichi slowly slipped his tongue inside his mouth, after caressing his lower lip with it.

Sugawara sighed against his lips. He felt amazed. He spent long nights just imagining the taste of Daichi’s lips, and it felt so much better than anything he imagined.

He put one hand behind Daichi’s neck, and the other on his shoulder, using both of them to bring him closer. Their teeth collided as Sugawara climbed to Daichi’s lap, without parting their lips. He then put both his arms around his neck as he adjusted his legs on each side of his hips.

Their kiss was fierce, hungry. It wasn’t anything like Daichi would have planned, but he didn't care. It was unpredictable, and he liked it. It was very _Suga_.

Koushi moaned against his mouth, biting his bottom lip while hugging him tighter. Daichi started kissing his jaw in the moment the lack of air turned uncomfortable.

“D-Daichi,” he called.

“Hm?”

“Gosh, this wasn’t how I planned.” He moaned again when Daichi bit his neck. “ _Wait_ ” he parted, putting one hand in Daichi’s chest and pushing him slightly away. “I have something important to say.”

Daichi looked at him expectantly.

“I…” Suga started, but it was harder than he thought, Daichi was there, less than ten centimeters away from him, lips red, parted and his eyes focusing on nothing but Suga. It was hard for him to concentrate. “I like you. I realized it weeks ago, and yeah, I know we barely know each other, but I want to. I want to know every single thing about you, all your likes and dislikes, and…”

“So the other day,” Daichi interrupted him “why did you run away?”

“I was afraid. Afraid that our friendship would be ruined by it, and it turned out that I almost ruined it by trying not to.” he pressed his temple on Daichi’s neck.

“It’s okay.” Daichi said putting his hands on Sugawara’s back. “It’s okay now. And I like you too, so I don’t really think we didn’t have time enough to develop feelings for each other.” He laughed.

“You like me?” Sugawara lifted his head.

“Yeah, you didn’t help much with this face.” Daichi smirked.

Suga blushed, kissing him again, quickly.

“Then please. Go out. With me.” he said between kisses.

Daichi smiled.

“Gladly.”

Suga smiled with him, kissing him again. And again. _And again._ He had just found out something he would never get tired of.


End file.
